


Exhausted (Worth It)

by MarTheGhost



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarTheGhost/pseuds/MarTheGhost
Summary: He's forgetful sometimes.





	

He had forgotten to undress.

Which was unlike him, because he was meticulous when it came to his schedule. But he had forgotten to undress fully, or rather, he fell asleep before he could properly undo his tie, and, instead, fell on the bed and promised himself to undress properly after five minutes.

 

Five minutes turned into five hours, it seems. Exhaustion will not be ignored, not even by _the_ Jumin Han.

  
He also forgot (or rather, was so tired it slipped his mind) that you were on your way home from a conference in Hong Kong that morning, and that you'd be on your way home from the airport. His mind slurs when he's overworked, and with everything his father has passed down to him, it's no wonder he had forgotten the date.

You walked in, expecting the place to be empty (Jumin always leaves early), so when you see your husband passed out on the bed dressed -but seeing some effort was made in removing his clothes before he passed out- while his long legs hung off the edge and dead asleep, you couldn't help but giggle.

He was flat on his back, his arms spread out to either side, his legs bent at the knee while his feet were planted on the floor, shoes unremoved. His tie was loosened, and a few buttons of his shirt had been undone. You looked over and saw his jacket hanging over the edge of the chair.

You set down your purse, and quietly walked over to his sleeping form. You started to unbutton the rest of his shirt, but when you couldn't lift him to get it completely off him, you moved on to his shoes. Carefully removing them, you set them to the side and worked on his socks.

Jumin's eyes fluttered open.

 

"You're home," he noted. "I should have been at the airport to pick you up" he blinked blearily, trying to see if it was actually you.

You shook your head as you removed one of his socks. "I don't mind. Looks like you were busy yourself. You needed the sleep."

"Oh," He looked down at his half-removed clothes. "I must have fallen asleep. I didn't realize I was that tired"

"Dear, it's 8 in the morning," you say, and Jumin sat up. "I'm late," but you stood up and cupped his face with your hands.

"Stay home today, love. You obviously need the rest. Plus, I haven't seen you in three weeks, and I miss my husband. Work can wait a bit. Stay home, at least for today." You pleaded, and he couldn't say no to your beautiful face.

"Ah, princess," He wrapped his arms around your waist, his face in your stomach. You moved your hands to his hair. "How can I ever say no to you? You're too spoiled, I spoil you too much," you laugh. "You won't change it, though."

He nods his head thoughtfully. "You're right. I wouldn't. I'll contact Assistant Kang and tell her I'm not coming in for the next couple days. I should have planned to stay home anyway, but it slipped my mind. I apologize." You nodded. "You've been busy, with everything your father is having you do. I'm not so worried. Let's get into bed. Your legs must be stiff."

You backed away as he stood up to his full height, stretching his arms above his head. "Indeed, they are." You always forget how he towers over you after you're gone for so long.

He removes the rest of his clothes and helps you remove yours. He turned to the dresser, and as he grabs a different pair of boxers, you grab one of his button ups and slip it on. He turns around and takes you in. "I will never understand why you won't wear the pajamas I had made for you," he sighs and walks toward you, enveloping you in his arms.

"Because your shirts smell like you." You bury your face into his chest. "Well," he starts, hugging you closer. "in that case, I suppose I'll let it go." He picks you up. It always makes you blush at how effortless it seems for him. You tell him so as he gently lays you on the bed.

He chuckles. "With you, I could pick up a car and not strain myself. You make my world light." He ducks as you throw a pillow. "You're embarrassing me!" you pout, and he crawls up from the end of the bed. It would have been sexual, except that both of you were dead tired.

"Ah, princess, how can I do that when we're in the privacy of our own home?" he purrs, enveloping you in his arms. Even with him laying on top of you, you don't feel crushed. You mumble against his chest and he laughs. "You are my world, I love you so much," he sighs and flops over onto his back next to you. You giggle.

"What? Why are you laughing at me?" he tries to blow a hair away from his face with no success. "I've never seen Jumin Han flop over before," you say, and you move to lay on his bare chest. He wraps his arms around you, petting your hair. "I'll make a habit of it then," he murmurs. He kisses the top of your head before sighing.

"Let's get some sleep, princess," he squeezes you tighter.

He's forgetful sometimes, and he's busy a lot of the time -hell, you are too- but in the soft moments like these, in moments where his warmth seeps into your soul, where his voice reaches the deepest parts of your heart, it makes it all worth it. The busy days, the quick lunch dates, the late night dinners, the lonely mornings in cold beds, all of it.

 

You hear his soft snores coming from his mouth just as the sun comes over the horizon. Elizabeth the 3rd has come up onto the bed, curling herself on your hip. You smile and close your eyes.

 

Yes, it is all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some soft Jumin Han.


End file.
